


Hug Therapy

by sasstronautmarkwatney (msindyjones)



Category: The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: crew fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msindyjones/pseuds/sasstronautmarkwatney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot for my Martian Secret Santa who needed more Ares 3 group hugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: fahrouche.tumblr.com :)

Mark was suspicious of the crew.

He was rescued almost four months ago. Went through some rough periods but was generally doing better. Physical health wise at least.

As Watney became more active on _Hermes_ it seemed the closer the crew had gotten. Working shoulder-to-shoulder with everyone. A brush on a hand here, pats on the back there. At first it seemed nothing more than incidental. The ship was small after all; personal space was lacking to begin with.

Time went on. It turned into an arm around the shoulder from Beck. An unexpected hug from Martinez, a peck on the cheek from Johanssen.

Behavior that could be seen as friendly under normal circumstances. But the frequency of the instances was growing on some exponential curve. It wasn’t a problem. Mark hadn’t realized how much he missed simple human contact. He just wondered how the crew picked up on this. He never mentioned those thoughts.

It was dinner time and Mark was the last to join everyone in the Rec. He turned to face everyone at the table. Watney watched the crew eat until they all realized that he was staring.

“What’s up, Watney?” Martinez asked, before taking a drink of the green beverage they affectionately referred to as “NASA Juice”.

Mark didn’t respond immediately, he squinted at them. “Do you all have some sort of bet going on?” He asked. The crew glanced at one another.

“No?” Martinez answered. “Why would we?”

Mark wasn’t convinced. He walked over to the table, standing behind the open seat but not sitting down. He suddenly realized how ridiculous the accusation sounded. Now unsure if he wanted to say it out loud.

“What sort of bet would we have made, Mark?” Beth asked before taking a bite of her rehydrated meal.

Watney raised a brow. He couldn’t tell if they were fucking with him or not. “No, it’s nothing.” Mark shook his head with a wave of his hand. Somewhat embarrassed with himself, he turned to leave. Mark didn’t make far; he was stopped by Johanssen. She reached out and grabbed his hand.

“Come on, stay for dinner.” She said.

Mark looked down to his hand. Johanssen’s was cupped around his. “Okay,” He said as he pulled his hand from hers. “Are you all on some sort of pact then?” Mark asked. “Because everyone last one of you has been touchy-feely for the last few weeks.”

Glances were exchanged once more. There was a look in everyone’s eye that Mark picked up on. “I don’t think we’ve been any more “touchy-feely” than normal.” Beck answered. Watney gave him a blank expression.

“Three days ago you gave me a high-five for eating lunch.” Mark said.

“I’m just pleased that your appetite and nutrition has improved.” Beck replied.

Watney gave him a sideways glance. “Okay, Lewis.” He said turning to the Commander. “You hugged me after I finished working on the cooling system. It was a rather long hug I might add and a strange way to show someone praise for a job well done.”

The Commander didn’t respond.

“And after working on the piloting controls with Martinez, he slapped me on the ass.” Rick grinned. “Okay, that one isn't unexpected from that guy. But Vogel was there too. One ass slap, not much to think about. But two in a row?”

The German chuckled a bit. “So what are you accusing us of?” Alex asked.

“I’m accusing you guys of thinking that I miss that sort of interaction so you all are doing it way more than normal.”

“And what if we were?” Lewis asked.

Mark narrowed his eyes. “Well, if you indeed were, I guess I would be…” His words trailed, he shrugged. “I would be not upset about it.” Mark said in the most roundabout way. “What even made you guys come to that conclusion?”

“It wasn’t difficult.” Beck answered for the crew. “Alone on a planet for eighteen months with no people? Anyone could figure that out. Plus, you were showing signs for the desire of human contact.”

“Enlighten me, Dr. Beck.” Mark said.

“You would reach out to the crew when in close proximity, talked about how you missed it. I mean, you might have well just been wearing a sign.” Beck explained.

Mark pursued his lips, the doctor wasn’t wrong. He did do those things. Mark just never expected the crew to do something about those actions.

“If you want us to stop, just say so.” Lewis said, not wanting any of her crew to be uncomfortable with each other.

“No.” Mark answered, perhaps a bit quicker than he expected. “I mean, no, it’s fine. I don’t mind.” He smiled a bit. “I appreciate it.” He admitted. The crew smiled.

“Oh good!” Johanssen said as she stood up from her seat. “Because you have relaxed since we started do it.” She was around the table in a second, her arms wrapped around his torso in the next. She rested her head on his chest. Mark grinned, hugging her back. Everyone else smiled as well.

“Well, come on.” Mark said with a slight flick of his head. Everyone got up from their seats and piled in for a large group hug. Watney relaxed into everyone’s embrace. He’d be okay with daily hug therapy. Johanssen moved under the pile of people behind her, as if she was attempting to get away. “No use in escaping, Johanssen. You’re stuck here until I say so.” Mark said as he squeezed everyone in tighter. Prolonging the contact as long as he could. After what felt like an eternity in hug standards, he finally released his hold. “You all are bunch of saps.” Mark said with a smile. “But, I love you guys none the less.” He said, everyone groaned and shoved Watney.

“Who’s the sap now?” Martinez asked before throwing an arm around Mark and pulling him in. “But we love you too, Buddy. Don’t be afraid to ask for anything, by the way. We’d do pretty much anything for you.”

Mark smiled a bit, his chest warm with relaxed and happy emotions. “Thanks guys. I mean it.” He said, causing everyone to swarm him again and initiate another Ares 3 Group Hug. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
